


The Pool Boy

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a wealthy man with an unhealthy obsession on the hired help. With the summer ending, and fall approaching, he's doing whatever it takes to keep the pool boy around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for a challenge set by a Facebook Destiel group I'm part of called September Smut. The only rule is that it has to have some link to fall (the season, obviously, not an episode of the show).
> 
> This is unbetaed, so apologies for typos and inconsistencies. I literally just finished it!

All through the summer, Castiel had watched the pool boy skimming gunk from his private pool. Watching as he strode into the grounds, shirtless and tanned, freckles almost sparkling across his skin, the sun bleaching his light brown hair to an glossy dark blond. His cargo shorts were slung low on his hips, the band of his underwear prominent above the waist line, and the small earbuds of his music player dancing up his gloriously toned torso.

Castiel would prop himself on a lounger, wearing swimwear that shrunk more and more as the summer went on. He would make himself uncomfortable in order to look provocative, but it never seemed to have any impact. The gorgeous pool boy would come in, grab the skimmer, and do his work. He would occasionally look over and nod at Castiel, but that was the extent of their interaction. All damn summer.

But now it was fall, and the air was cooling. The pool would no longer need so much maintenance. Castiel was scrabbling for an excuse to keep the pool boy around. He had managed to ask, on the pool boy’s final visit, whether he had any other manual skills. The guy had laughed, which made his face look boyish and innocent. Castiel hadn’t failed to notice that his teeth were even and white and perfect, shining brilliantly between those full lips that Castiel wanted to have pressed all over his body.

“Uh, I guess I do,” the pool boy had said when the laughter subsided. “I could do with the money. What do you need?”

Castiel hadn’t anticipated his light nature.

“Well, now the leaves are falling, I need them raked and the guttering cleared.” He watched the pool boy’s gaze flicker up the house behind him, counting out the floors. “And the grass will need extra attention.”

“So like, a groundskeeper?” The pool boy looked back at him, smiling still. Castiel cringed inwardly. He could have just said that, but then he supposed, they wouldn’t be having this much conversation. “That’s cool. I thought one of your walls could do with re-grouting, if you want that done too?”

“Perfect,” Castiel nodded, and cringed inwardly again. It was the pool boy’s fault. The delicious, sexy pool boy. With the firm chest and the hint of a six pack that Castiel had a need to dig his fingers into. Not just a want, a need that travelled through his veins into every cell of his body. The pool boy was looking around at the large grounds now, with a slight frown on his face. The frown didn’t even mar his looks, it just made him look intense and inscrutable. Castiel hoped his orgasm face looked close to that.

“So, where are these trees?” Pool boy asked.

“I’ll show you,” Castiel started to walk to the border of the land, where there was a small thicket of trees bordering the lush lawn. He started to fantasise about the man striding beside him, those cargo shorts looking dangerously loose as he fell into step beside him. “I don’t even know your name,” Castiel admitted. The pool boy laughed again.

“It’s Dean. And you’re Castiel Novak, right?”

It was embarrassing that the hired help with the incredible body knew his name, and yet he hadn’t bothered to learn Dean’s name back. Potentially, Dean thought he considered himself above the pool boy, too good for him. And while it was true that in his fantasies, it was him on top, he really didn’t consider himself on some imagined pedestal above the man he wanted to sink his teeth in to.

“Yes, right. Here we are,” Castiel gestured in front of them, at the grove of trees which did indeed have the first scattering of leaves around their roots. “The rake and the lawnmower and everything else you need will be in the pool house.”

“Same place as the skimmer, I get it. And your own cleaning products. Although you know, you pay way over the odds for them, I know some cheaper stuff that’ll do the job better. I was kind of sneaking it in every now and then.”

He smiled bashfully, as though Castiel would yell for not doing the job described to him. Castiel shrugged.

“I’m not in charge of that kind of inventory. My brothers are.”

Dean nodded, not pressing the point further. Castiel wondered how much Dean knew about his family situation, but dismissed the notion quickly. This was not about his family, it was about the half-naked pool boy that had willingly come with him to the outer bounds of his property, away from the scrutiny of anyone else. He debated how to proceed, how to convince Dean to stay in the seclusion of the trees with him, and let him touch him, kiss him, possess him …

“Hey, looks like some branches have fallen too. You don’t have termites or tree rot or something, do you?” Dean jumped, grabbing hold of a branch and swinging himself up to explore the trees properly. His groin was momentarily in Castiel’s eye line, and what else was he meant to do but stare at the zipper line, trying to detect a bulge. Resisting the urge to step closer and bury his face in the heavy fabric of the khaki shorts. It was too hard, to continue fighting his desires when no one else would even see. He reached a hand out, and skimmed Dean’s hip bone, which was only protected in part by the band of his underwear. Dean leaned over the branch, looking down at him intently.

He wasn’t aware of doing it, of stepping even closer, and reaching up to plant a kiss on Dean’s soft, supple lips. Of squeezing his fingers over Dean’s hip bone slightly as he did so. He noticed the warmth of Dean’s breath, the way paused as though he couldn’t quite believe Castiel was doing this. The way his lips caught at Castiel’s too, as though he were on autopilot, before he slowly pulled back.

Then he dropped from the branch, back onto the floor of gnarled roots, loose earth and soft leaves in various colours. He was surveying Castiel with a serious expression, and Castiel could feel the tension growing between them. He had made a huge mistake, Dean hadn’t commented on the speedos and thongs because he was just not interested. Castiel watched like a rabbit caught in headlights as Dean licked his lips, and went to speak, stopping himself as the first syllable came out. This happened a few times, before he took a deep breath, and spoke clearly, quietly, stepping further into the foliage.

“You, um, you like me?” Dean blinked a couple of times, and then groaned. “Dude, did you wear those speedos for me? And did you wax?”

Castiel cast his gaze to the floor, to the leaves under his own feet. It sounded depraved, the way that Dean said the words. He hadn’t been behaving the way he should have. Dean was an employee, not a sex toy.

“Speedos do nothing for you. And just a tip? Less is more.”

Castiel looked back up at Dean, who was smiling softly at him. He crooked a finger, encouraging Castiel to come closer. He did, stepping carefully over the protruding roots, until they were both wedged between two trees. Then Dean pinched his chin between thumb and forefinger, tilting his face up and kissing him. It wasn’t the gentle kiss they had shared over the branch, but one full of heat, of fire. Dean wasted no time in forcing his tongue between Castiel’s lips, tracing its way along the roof of his mouth and filling the space above Castiel’s tongue. He licked up, groaning in satisfaction as he felt the glide of their tongues together, and tasted the plastic-hinted mint of the gum Dean always seemed to be chewing.

Dean pressed his body close, bracing Castiel against the rough bark of the tree, his skin smooth and warm and heavenly against Castiel’s own. Dean traced his work-worn fingertips down Castiel’s chest as he flexed his body, rolling his shoulders and his hips and sending Castiel’s body into overdrive as all the sensations hit together. Dean’s fingers didn’t stop as they grazed his hips, and slipped under the narrow lycra of Castiel’s swimsuit, tugging them down as Castiel’s back scratched against the ridges of the wood behind him. All too soon he was naked, reaching a hand up to glide over Dean’s muscular back, caressing his neck, before he grabbed his head, tugging sharply on Dean’s hair.

It didn’t break Dean’s stride. If anything, he seemed more determined to thrust his tongue as far back into Castiel’s mouth as it could go, and increased the rate with which his hips knocked against Castiel, and his growing erection. Dean seemed to know, without disturbing their frantic kisses, the state of Castiel’s body. One of his hands began working on the front of his shorts, and the other closed around Castiel, squeezing gently and smoothing up and down slowly. Too slowly. Castiel found himself thrusting against Dean’s hand, matching the pool boy’s own hips, trying to speed up the progress of his fingers.

And suddenly, Dean was naked too, and he was managing to lift Castiel with one hand, pressing his back firmly against the tree as he wrapped Castiel’s legs around his waist, still refusing to remove his tongue from Castiel’s mouth. He began to rut upwards, the head of his own erection nudging between Castiel’s buttcheeks. He finally began to move his hand faster, his entire body working to the same rhythm now, and Castiel’s head fell backwards, his eyes closed, as he was lost in Dean’s touch, his taste, his very smell. He was panting heavily, as was Dean, who was now kissing against his throat. Messy kisses with too much spit and teeth and a lot of sucking and licking. Kisses designed to leave their mark. Castiel couldn’t get enough of them, couldn’t find the breath or the words to tell Dean just how perfect they were.

They rutted together for a while, Dean somehow increasing his speed and the ferocity of his thrusts, until Castiel could take no more of the sensation and came all over his hand, and all over Dean’s stomach, some of it splashing back onto Castiel’s chest. Dean lost control a few moments later, and Castiel could feel the sensation of wetness in the cleft of his buttocks, where Dean was firmly wedged. The pool boy seemed to collapse onto him, pressing him closer to the rough bark of the tree, and he guided them down safely into the fallen leaves, where they lay together, sticky and weak and breathless. When Castiel felt as though he could move again, he slid onto Dean’s chest, kissing as much skin as possible, feeling the leaves from the floor cling to his sweat-covered back. He didn’t care. He had what he wanted, he had the pool boy. Dean laughed underneath him.

“Would that have been as good at the start of the summer?” He whispered. Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked into that gorgeous face.

“With you? It was always going to be incredible. It would have been nicer in the comfort of the pool house, or in the water, or-”

Dean cut him off with a brief kiss, then removed a small twig from his hair.

“This was pretty amazing. I’m definitely coming back to do your lawn.” He winked, and reached up for another kiss. Castiel obliged, happily daydreaming of the prospect of more moments like this with the handsome pool boy. He could definitely get used to it.


End file.
